originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Demoness (Artificial)
The Demoness, formerly known as Lily Bulcher, is one of the oldest cases of an existing Artificial Human known as Dolls. Due to her "immortal" nature and her impressive longevity, she came to view herself as the new God of her world and strives to cleanse it of all evil, intending on purging the world of all civilized life (including humans and non-humans). She is responsible for basically all of the events in the current story of Artificial, as well as the current lives for most of the main characters. Due to this fact, she is the absolute antagonist of Artificial. Her downfall is even the main goal for some of the characters. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Below contains spoilers for the story and some parts are still in progress. Appearance Even in her youth, The Demoness was known to be extraordinary tall, reaching to at least 7' or 213 cm at her current age. Though she appears humanoid, there are key features that distinct her from the average human such as her fangs, her pointed ears and her green tinted skin. As of Phase 1, The Demoness has trimmed her pointed ears herself, giving them a human-like appearance in order to better disguise herself in public. Her eyes, originally being of a black color, are of a sharp crimson red color, marking her status as an "awakened" Doll, locking her youthful appearance as her current appearance and unlocking her potential in her abilities. Her body is of an androgynous look, with a slim but muscular build to it. She has all sorts of scars all over her body, the most prominent one being the massive scar in the center of her chest. She has unruly purple-tinted black hair that she normally wears long and in a high pony tail. She personally favors body forming clothing, even showing in some of her disguises. Personality As Lily Bulcher Pre Artificial Artificial timeline Background NOTE: Background is still a WIP and should be taken lightly due to probable changes. Creation Being a Doll, The Demoness is considered to be a "clone" of the deceased person she was created from. What makes her more unique to the other Dolls, however, is the fact she was created from the remains of a stillborn baby rather than a being who's actually lived some sort of life. Compared to the others, whose personalities and memories are based on their original person's, all of her personality and experiences are her own. The infant that The Demoness was created from was the child of a scientist in charge of the human experiments being conducted behind the public eyes, including the experimental creations of Dolls. After realizing that the creation of Dolls were doing more harm than good to the Human community and the huge controversy behind their unnatural existences, the government stopped the processes and marked them as taboo and illegal, prompting for the persecution of their kind and those who involved. Despite knowing the extreme risks and dangers of creating a doll, the scientist went along with it, being blinded by his grief over his dead wife and their stillborn child. Because of this, she is considered to be one of the last Dolls to be created during her generation. Hope shattered For most of her life, she's lived most of her childhood with her father, who is now on the run from the government for creating such an abomination. He worked hard in order to give her the life that he believes she deserves while keeping her ignorant of her true existence, giving her the belief she is a human. This lasted until his untimely death from a combination of stress, poor nutrition and radiation poisoning. This left the young woman to fend for herself for the first time in her life, marking the the start of her descent in life. While fending for herself wasn't exactly too difficult due to her Doll nature, the suffering of others and humanity's cruelty took a huge number on her. Despite her gloomy nature and pessimistic approach to life, she still wished to see the good in people and tried to have a light of hope in the dark world. Unfortunately for her, that last glimmer of hope eventually faded away once a town she had so grown fond of burnt to the ground and the few friends she made being riddled with arrows and bullets, left for dead. Being so sick of all the war and despair in the world, her faith in humanity snapped and she strives to rid the world of civilized life, believing it is the only reason as to why the world is suffering so much. Trivia * The Demoness was originally written to be a one-time character, similar to a "monster of the day" kind of role (with actually using Lily as her name) When Artificial officially developed a plot of sorts, she was merely chosen because there was no one else to be the main antagonist. ** Major changes have been done to The Demoness due to this change of roles such as appearance, personality and motivation. * The Demoness's major influence in both design and personality comes from a mixture of Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist, Medusa from Soul Eater and Naraku from Inuyasha. * Although she is mostly referred to as she/her by everyone, her gender and sex is never clarified. Though the sex of the infant she was mainly created from was female, there is the possibility of other DNA contaminating the creation process, including the creator's own DNA. As for her gender, its assumed its not one of major importance to her. * Her age is not clear but assumed to be at least 400 years old as she was created at the start of the 'New Era', making her to be the oldest character in the cast.